


Seashore in Moonlight

by Empress_S



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old fic challenge related to this picture : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Caspar_David_Friedrich_073.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashore in Moonlight

“Do you like it? It was commissioned a short while ago. I find it eerily beautiful.”   
  
Bush turned as Lady Hornblower entered the study; he was waiting for Hornblower to ready himself so that they could depart for the Admiralty and his attention had been caught by a small painting on display.  
  
“It is indeed a fine piece, my Lady, although I have little knowledge or appreciation for such things.”  
  
“Nonsense William, everyone from an Admiral to a plain sailor can appreciate the Arts.” Lady Hornblower stepped closer to the picture and indicated that he should do the same.  
  
“I find it helps to imagine what story the artist had in mind when he painted the piece. Look here and here,” she pointed to the two boats in the mid ground of the piece, “are they heading towards each other or away?”  
  
Bush looked at the picture, his attention drawn to the fact that the sails were disproportionate to the size of the ships they were attached to and indeed if it was as dark and cloudy as the artist was trying to indicate then even by the light of the full moon it would be folly to sail so closely to the rocky shore. He refrained from sharing his views; Bush did not think that Lady Hornblower would appreciate them. Still under the scrutiny of the Lady, however, Bush felt it necessary to respond.  
  
“The jollyboats are so close to each other in the foreground, perhaps a secret rendezvous.” His reply more a question than a response, but given the smile on Lady Hornblower’s face it’s a good question.  
  
“How delightful! A lovers meeting perhaps?” Her teasing lilt at odds with the mock serious expression on her face.  
  
That had not been Bush’s sentiment; naturally thoughts of spies and subterfuge had first come to his mind. In hindsight, he could see how his answer could be interpreted in such a fantastical manner and once again was profusely grateful that any embarrassment he felt was not telegraphed on his face for all to witness. Bush thought that another approach might scupper this line of questioning and help move the conversation on to more neutral territory.  
  
“Indeed my Lady, foolish lovers at that.” Amused by his own thoughts on the painting, Bush failed to notice that he had piqued the Lady’s curiosity rather than douse it.  
  
“Foolish, William? How so?”  
  
“They meet at night as if ashamed by their love, but they brazenly announce it to all by involving their ships and those that they sail with, be it their crew or the crew responsible for them. They meet by moonlight, which granted is romantic but the moon, my lady, is a fickle mistress and whatever blessings you receive in being under her good graces, you’ll be careful to watch out for her treachery. Look how she illuminates the ships and the path to the shore for the lovers, how she clearly must be giving her blessing to their meeting and to their love. But upon taking a step back and viewing the whole, look how she comes between them. Not content to be idle or an observer, but must be centre and finally part the lovers rather than guide them. Unless their love was forbidden, there is no good reason to meet like this, hence they are foolish.” Pleased with his analysis of the painting, Bush turned to Lady Hornblower and was taken aback by her pale complexion. A less observant man would also have missed the tight grip she had on her handkerchief, her nails surely marking the palms of her delicate hands.   
  
“I did not know you were such a connoisseur of the Arts Mr Bush.”   
  
Bush turned once more towards the entrance of the study and to Captain Hornblower, whose countenance matched that of his wife. It had been a great many years since Bush had seen Hornblower so ashen and if not for those years of friendship he would have failed to notice the tension in the set of his shoulders and Bush was once again reminded that Hornblower was a considerable number of years his junior.  
  
“Good Morning, sir...”  
  
“Yes, well, we better be off, it would not do to keep the Admiralty waiting. Good bye, my dear I shan’t be long.” Hornblower addressed his wife who was now seated by the fireplace, her mind otherwise occupied.  
  
“Yes, Horatio and thank you, William, it was a pleasure to speak with you.”   
  
“Good day, my lady.” Bush slowly walked out of the Hornblower residence wondering when or even if the memory of their old friend would ever stop haunting Lady Hornblower and his Captain.


End file.
